CR-321 Tempest
The CR-321 Tempest is a new space superiority fighter built by the New Republic in order to bolster their aging starfighter forces. Wishing a fighter that could replace the venerable X-Wing starfighter, the New republic sought several well established starfighter manufacturers and eventually the Corellian Engineering Corporation was granted the contract to build the new line of starfighter for the Republic. In the end, the CEC unveiled to the top brass overseeing the project the CR-321 Tempest. it was designed to be a very flexible ship like the X-Wing it is designed to replace. Heavily armed and well suited for combat, escort, and support, the Tempest is hoped to have a long career in the future service of the New Republic. Characteristics The Tempest comes heavily armed with twin heavy laser cannons that can be set to fire separately or linked, similar to the X-Wing's abilities. it also comes equipped with one torpedo launcher under the 'chin' of the fighter. The fighter also has several hardpoints that can be used to equip missile racks or, if need be, more laser weaponry. The fighter also has powerful engines to make it notably faster than the X-Wing, though it still lacks the overall speed of a fighter like the A-Wing or TIE Interceptor. Adjustable wing tips on the fighter also grant it better handling and maneuvering in atmospheric flight, making it ideal for combat on planets, as well as in space. History Before the war with the Galactic Empire began, the new Republic was interested in the development of new lines of starfighters to replace their aging fleet resources. While some of this was answered with the New Ship Modernization program that saw new classes like the Defender-class Star Destroyer, the Republic knew it needed more in order to maintain peace across their vast area of space. As such, several ideas were designed, but nothing much ever came of it, as the NSMP seemed to be a better success than was thought. However, when the war began, and the Empire struck several major blows against the Republic's fleet, the decision was made to fast track these ideas for new fleet resources to the forefront. The new designs and ideas that were given priority though, were capital ships. The Republic sought to strengthen their larger ship fleets over the fighters, as their fighter force was always seen to be the superior over that of the Empire's, and as such, their large capital ships were often the lesser of the two governments. Eventually, new capital ships and new ship designs (such as the Primacy-class Star Destroyer) were constructed, and the attention was then turned to that of the fighters. Due to this, the Republic sent out a contract proposal to any major shipwright that could deliver their needs in one sturdy ship. Many companies competed for the contract, but in the end, the CEC was awarded the contract to design and build the next generation space superiority fighter. Now the first wave of the fighters have finished construction and are being delivered to key squadrons in the New Republic for field testing in combat and other areas. Category:New Republic Starfighters Category:Space Superiority Fighters Category:Corellian Engineering Corporation products Category:Starfighters